God Catching Alchemy Meister:Stages Full
Stages 'Stages basics' Each location on global map can contain several stages, that are unlocked as you gather/complete quests or progress further into the story. You can replay most maps as many times as you want to gather items/resources. Exceptions are those maps that don't have specified global location for them (quest for caravan protection, attack on a dragon, defense of Yuidora, ...), so try to gather items there before leaving or finishing a quest. Each stage has several spots where you can get resources. Gathering spots are shown when they are in a zone of moving of any character, mining spots only shown if they are in a zone of moving of characters that have Mining skill. The levels of enemies in stages are the average level of your 5 highest level characters that are not at working at your shop. Enemies have a minimum level of the stage level and a maximum level of the stage level +10, there are some exceptions. The enemy level cap can be removed on a second and subsequent playthroughs. Experience rewarded for fighting is determined by the level difference of the combatants and the base level and exp rewarded of the enemy. The base stats of enemies can be viewed in the monster information tab in the information screen. Most stages have whirlpools that spawn monsters after a specified amount of time. In tables this is shown as Q1+'Loc1'(T1)+'Loc2'(x'T2'). Q1 - starting amount of monsters when you enter the map. If several types of monsters spawn from the same portal, then this value can be different each time when you start battle. This is shown in the table as 0.5 for monsters sharing single portal, 0.25 for monsters sharing 2 portals, 0125 for 3 portal. Loc1, Loc2 - describe location of portals, for easier identifying (w - west, s - south, c - central, ne - north east). T1 - amount of time before monster spawns from the portal (only once for battle, notice that there is no "x" before T1). x'T2' - amount of time, before monster spawns from this portal. You get new monster each T2 turn (exception is turn 1 that is treated as turn 0). Examples: 1. 灼熱の山岳地帯 (ロセアン山脈): ヘルハウンド: 3.25+ne(x4)+s(x3) レブルドル: 0.25+ne(x4)+s(x3) Means: when you start battle you can see 3 "ヘルハウンド" and there will be 2 "ヘルハウンド" or "レブルドル" standing on two whirlpools located in the ne and s parts of the map. At turns 3, 6, 9, ... south whirlpool and at turns 4, 8, 12, 16, ... northeast whirlpool will spawn any of those two monsters 2. 一陣の訓練地 (ユイドラ鉱脈) 捕石亀: nw(15) Means: when you start battle nw whirlpool will be empty, but in 15 turns it will spawn "捕石亀", but won't spawn it again at turn 30. 3. 巨人族のすみか (ディジェネール丘陵地) トロウルケイブ: 4.125+w(x2)+e(x2)+c(x2) トロウル: 0.25+w(x2)+e(x2) グロウトロウル: 0.5+c(x2) Means: .125 means that this monsters shares three whirlpools with other monsters. So the result is - when we start battle we see 4 "トロウルケイブ" and have 3 whirlpools with any of those three giants on top of them. At turns 2, 4, 6, 8, ... new giants will spawn - "トロウルケイブ" or "トロウル" on west and east whirlpools and "トロウルケイブ" or "グロウトロウル" on central whirlpool 'ユイドラ鉱脈' (Yuidora vein) (1 day) 'ユイドラ鉱脈-EX' (Yuidora vein - extra maps) (1 day) 'エルフ領域の森' (Elven Territory of the Forest) (2 days) 'シセティカ湖' (Shisetika lake) (2 days) '霊悔の森' (Forest of Restless Souls) (2 days) '言霊の樹跡' (Ghost Whisper Forest Path) (2 days) Note: * You can get 精霊の燭台 only on second playthrough if you turned Ex-events on (it leads a way to Finiri's place) '絶壁の教会跡' (Church on the Precipice) (2 days) 'ロセアン山脈' (Rosean mountain range) (3 days) 'ユマ湖' (Yuma lake) (3 days) Note: * - 財宝プテテット not always present on the map. And if not killed it dissappears at turn 5. 'アムレントの樹海' (Amurento Sea of Trees) (3 days) Note: * - 財宝プテテット not allways appears. And if not killed it dissappears at turn 5. 'カニア荒地' (Kania Moorland) (5 days) '蒸発の鍾乳洞' (Evaporized Caverns) (6 days) Notes: * - フールミル and two ガンツの宝 can only be found if you paid 30000 gold instead of 5000 to the merchant who promised to find Gantz 'ディジェネール丘陵地' (Deijaener Foothills) (6 days) Note: *ゴブルゾンビ not always comes from north portal at turn 20 on map "巨人族のすみか", sometimes it does not appear at all. Try clearing other portals quickly and wait till turn 20, if there is not ゴブルゾンビ restart and try again 'ミサンシェル' (Misansher) (9 days) '混種の死闘地' (Chaotic Warground) (5 days) Note: *4.0625 - this weird number means that when you start a battle there are 4 "監繰" monsters in the middle of the room, and there are 0-4 of them on whirlpools around north (nww and nwe) and east (sen and ses) walls. The rest of whirlpools are taken by one of the other 4 monsters (砂監繰, 凍監繰, 焔監繰, 凪監繰). Note: ** 漆黒の魔珠 can be found in 修羅の混沌遺跡 only at second and later playthroughs if you turned Ex-events on when starting a game. 'ユソフ川の像土' (Yusof River Lowlands) (7 days) '焔の祭殿' (Fire Shrine) (6 days) '光憐の谷' (Light Pity Valley) (4 days) 'グシメラの魔宮' (Magic Palace of Gushimera) (10 days) '碧王の庭園遺跡群' (Ruined Gardens of the Green King) (4 days) 'Additional maps' You can visit them only once during a playthrough, so all items you leave there are missed until you start from the beginning again.